Taste
by HeathenVampires
Summary: "She still loves him, it's written all over her fangs." One shot. Vlad/Erin. Dark-ish, all vampire.


**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I'm not actually a massive Vlad/Erin shipper (though to be honest I think I'm basically a Vlad/Anyone shipper at heart) but I keep finding inspiration for one shots about them so here's another!**

 **Bit dark but not really meant to be smut.**

 **-YD-**

"She still loves him, it's written all over her fangs!"

Erin smiled to herself, relishing the taste still in her mouth. It may not be love written on her fangs, but it was certainly Vlad.

* * *

"I will never forgive you for this. Never!"

"What are you doing, biting a breather?"

"Feeling guilty?"

"You might want to do something about that blood stain."

* * *

They'd been scoring points, throwing biting comments at each other since she'd woken up from the change. He was right, she had been biting humans to get back at him. The human part of her, the part that hadn't finished changing twisted in revulsion while her vampire self rejoiced in the taste of fresh blood pouring down her throat. Ingrid had done a good job, the teenage boys she went for (that certainly weren't picked because they reminded her of Vlad) looking at her in awe and lust, those chosen one powers serving her well as she flitted around easily, faster even than Malik as they hunted. The same human part of her shuddered in disgust when Malik kissed her, the mingling taste of their kills shared between them. The revenge of it had her vampire side rejoicing, the pain in Vlad's eyes, the flush in his cheeks that Malik had whispered meant he was drinking human blood. The taste of her blood seemed to have broken the strong and good Vladimir Dracula.

* * *

Draining the last of the bottle, Vlad threw it into the fire, splintering glass echoing in his ears as it smashed. He hated how much stronger he felt for the human blood, soya blood satisfying but never truly sating his hunger. He scowled into the flames, wondering if he'd have beaten Malik if he'd drank as much before as he had now. Two bottles in one evening, Vlad felt mildly tipsy, regretting the choice to go for the more vintage blood which often left over indulgers feeling a little fuzzy. Not even bothering to stand up, he beckoned the next bottle over to him, his bloated stomach trying to warn him to slow down but Erin's laugh echoing in his head as she saw Malik about to stake him. Cursing ever biting Erin, the taste of her blood more of a rush than he had ever felt (must take after Dad and Uncle Ivan liking slayers blood) and the look of betrayal whenever their eyes met, Vlad yanked the cork out and took pull after pull from the bottle. Not needing to breath had its advantages, swallowing til the bottle was empty, Vlad pushed himself to his feet, legs a little shaky but solid enough for him to walk to his room, he didn't even think to leave the bottle as he stumbled down the hall way, thinking of how much easier it would be if he just locked himself in his coffin and never left.

* * *

Malik was off sucking up to the Count again, his approval obviously being more important than her. Erin scowled to herself before wandering about the quarters, unconsciously following the smell of blood to the throne room. Glittering shards of glass, three corks, the notes of fear still hanging in the air telling her the blood had been opened recently (she'd spent alot of time around Bertrand, he knew everything!). She could taste Vlad's unique scent, sunshine and power mingling together in an almost irresistable way and she let herself be led, his bedroom easy for her feet to find given all the times she'd walked that way before. Emotions stopped her short, old affections for Vlad rising in her chest. She swallowed as though she could physically push the feelings away, ran a hand through her hair to check it was still chaotically styled and pushed open the door.

Erin couldn't say Vlad was awake, his prone form lying in his open coffin, empty bottle still clenched in his pale hand and she could still smell that it was vintage, a burn similar to alcohol promised if you drank too much. And judging by the three corks she'd found, he'd probably had too much. Looking up to his face, she found eyes staring back at her. Albeit, glassy eyes. Definitely too much. "Come to gloat some more?" Erin wanted to say yes, but he looked so pathetic her echoes of feelings stirred again, human emotion wrapping around her mind. Pushing the door closed behind her, she took the time to walk towards him, the sound of Ingrid's borrowed heels vibrating across the floor. He still hadn't moved, not even to release the bottle he was holding. Kneeling over him, his eyes still glassy but suspicion and something she couldn't quite define were present too, Erin leant in closer to him. This close, his bright blue eyes bore into her, and she blinked away the feeling of vulnerability before letting her fangs drop, scraping over his ear before whispering hotly "I'm here to return the favour."

* * *

Vlad was certain he was delusional, drunk off blood and heartbreak but Erin seemed real enough, heels almost thudding on the floor as she came closer to him. He was vaguely aware of something in his hand, maybe he'd gone for a weapon in case someone attacked him in his coffin. His fingers went lax around whatever it was as Erin knelt over him, unsure if she was about to stake him but unable to totally ignore the other times she'd been in a similar position, back when she was human and loved him.

Warm breath, sharp fangs against his ear. "I'm here to return the favour." What favour? He couldn't even think of what she meant, and then a moment of clarity hit him as her fangs pressed against his neck. As full of blood as he was, Vlad knew he'd be quite the hit if she bit him, his system flush with fresh flavours from his fathers blood cellar. He couldn't suppress the sound as her fangs broke skin, strangely sensual as pain radiated from where her mouth was flush with his neck. His body arched up and Vlad couldn't honestly have answered if he'd been asked whether he was pushing closer or trying to escape. He knew the moment she struck gold, a sound of pleasure and surprise falling from Erin as she... drank from him, was the only way he could describe it. He felt her hands on his chest, holding his body down. Of course, she was almost as strong as he was now, his first bite making her likely the second most powerful vampire in the world.

Vlad felt her suck harder, fangs trying to go deeper, to chase the taste inside him and he couldn't stop his mind substituting the other times she'd been sucking on him, bite marks and blow jobs two of her favourite things, or so she said. He supposed he could believe it now, already feeling a bruise blooming on his neck, her thighs tightening around his. He could feel more than hear the sound of surprise when she found his erection, and she pulled back from his neck, dark blood smeared across her face. His hips bucked up at the image and her body pushed down on his, then she was leaning closer and kissing him, tongues duelling to taste the blood in the others mouth. She pulled away again, far too soon for his liking, but then she was tugging at his shirt collar and biting down on his collarbone, icy pain shooting through him as she sucked a new bruise, more blood. Vlad let his hips move against her, seeking whatever friction his erection could find, constrained by fabric but satisfied at her proximity as she pinned his body with hers.

* * *

Erin hadn't expected him to respond like this, the unmistakable feel of him hard against her stirring old memories of this coffin. Thoughts of Malik slipped away as his blood spilled into her mouth, multiple flavours from the "posh stuff" he'd binged on coating her tongue, sucking harder and biting deeper to find more. When she tightened her thighs and pushed on his chest to keep him still, his erection pressed against her thigh and she pulled off his neck, mouth still wet before she pressed it on his, feeling his tongue chase his own blood in her mouth as she chased more of what he'd drunk. Thirsty for more, she pulled away from him, yanking down his shirt to access his pale, sharp collarbone. She'd always had a weakness for biting him here, even when she was human. Fangs sliding through flesh again, she set about marking his skin even more, feeling him rutting against her and letting him, the taste of his blood arousing her so much she had to push against him, his erection pressing between her thighs just so, solid in all the right places and she shook, blood and frotting finally coming together as they did, his hips shuddered against her and she moaned into his skin, unable to pull away just yet.

Finally feeling her body stop shaking, Erin unclamped her fangs from him, sitting up and feeling decidedly sticky but unable to suppress a devious smile as she noted the purpling marks on his neck and collarbone, his clear eyes as he looked at her like she was heaven personified. Flitting off him, she ignored the sense of loss as she stood on slightly twitchy legs, she just gave him a wink and left him with "See you in hell Vlad!" as a parting comment before going to change her clothes, Malik would go bats if he smelled Vlad all over her.

* * *

 **Ok, about 90% of this was not in my original idea, but then I suck at planning and when I start typing all sorts of crazy stuff happens!**

 **Still open to requests.**


End file.
